My Pretty Kitty
by Mia Raye
Summary: Kisshu finds out about Ichigo turning into a kitty when kissed. How can he use this to capture her and finally make her understand... Angst, BDSM, ChallengeFic, HJ, Language, M/F, SoloF, SoloM, WAFF, WD, WIP, Xeno Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Sunrise of My Love

Chapter One: Sunrise on my Love

Chapter One: Sunrise of my Love

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter One: Sunrise on my Love

**Tokyo **

**6:00am**

The breeze was cool, caressing his skin like icy finger tips, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't get rid of the heat he felt. This flame that burned inside him brought him pleasure, an inner warmth he had never felt before, but also the pain and aching of longing.

Floating above Tokyo his mind couldn't help but wonder how this place could manage to be so evil; it's people oblivious to their past and present sins.

'_They are slowly killing everything that makes this planet beautiful. These people never stop to look at the sunrise; a magnificent shade of pink_.'

The light reminded him of Ichigo. She was radiant and the sunrise reflected the power and beauty in her eyes. When they would fight all he could think about, all he could do was watch her, staring at him, he wanted to know what those eyes would look like tinted with the darkness of longing and lust.

The flame in his stomach turned into a fire. He would do anything just to get a rise out of her. Even when she yelled his name in hate and anger he loved it. He rolled over in disgust, floating on his stomach now, his arms crossed under his chin, trying to turn his mind away from such thoughts. She was the enemy; she was part of the filth that polluted this planet, his peoples' true home.

'_That bitch, that temptress of a girl, she knows that she is mine and yet she openly "dates" as the human word for it, other guys_.' Masaya bothered him most.

'_What could Masaya do that I cannot? What was so great about a human boy? Masaya's kendo is nothing compare to my ancient martial arts from __another planet__. I can fly, teleport, heal myself…' _he continued his list of all the qualities that a human could never have, all the things he possessed, all the traits he took pride in, but they were not enough.

Rolling over onto his back again struggling with himself "WHAT MUST I DO TO HAVE YOU!" he yelled at the sun infuriated. "What must I do" he repeated only to himself now saddened by his weakness, by his loneliness.

He closed his eyes, putting his hands under his head; creating a pillow he didn't need.

'_If only you understood, if only you would come with me, I'd show you, I'd prove to you…Ichigo…I'm right... I'm right here, in front of you. Ichigo…Ichigo…'_

Opening his eye to nothing but blue sky, he couldn't help but release, yelling by accident "Ichigo if you do not come with me willingly I will take you, I will make you understand… ICHIGOOOOO!" '_I will have you…' _feeling better afterward.

His anger comes in waves; followed by frustration, desire, admiration, love and disgust only to end up at lust. Only to think of her again.

Their first kiss was perfect to him; he got exactly what he wanted. That surprised look, those redden cheeks, the confusion she felt and the cute innocents of a first kiss. He would never admit it to her but that was his first kiss too. But he liked their other encounters too.

His favorite thing was taking her by surprise. He loved the pretty way she fell on her ass, that cute petite butt of her was probably sore afterward. And he couldn't help but notice how she fell; skirt tussled showing off her pale legs, toned from running to school everyday because she was late. Legs spread ever so slightly, just enough for a peek at her panties. The first time he had seen them she was wearing white panties with a little pink bow. For some reason he knew that if they had been any other color he would have been disappointed.

His memories teased him and he felt the fire burst into an uncontrollable inferno; the heat spreading to his limbs and pooling in his groin. His pants felt tighter and even though his midsection has bare and the breeze chilly, he started to sweat, tiny beads of perspiration from the stress of trying to fight off such strong feelings.

He couldn't help it, he needed release, this was becoming too painful, both physically and emotionally to bear. Letting only his right hand come from behind his head he slowly, if not hesitantly, brought his hand to the waist of his pants. A series of scenarios played through his mind, anything that could happen that would make his hand Ichigo's; everything from silly and awkward falls to her purposeful ministrations. He pushed down his pants; aliens don't wear so many layers as humans, so his erection gently and easily sprung free from its restraints. The chilled air adding a pleasant sensation.

Wrapping his hand around himself he began to gently pump his penis, slowly and lightly like he imagined the shy and nervous Ichigo would. But soon he needed more. Almost in disgust with himself he jerked off faster, wishing for his pain to end soon, imagining that Ichigo was no longer shy, but that she was curious of his taste and engulfed his hard cock in her hot little mouth, his dick being almost too big for her delicate lips.

Going harder and faster, he pretends that she likes it, that she wants his semen. He could see her eyes looking up at him; constantly searching his approval that what she was doing felt good. Watching her bob her head up and down it was too much for him. The sucking, her tongue rubbing his shaft, the head of his phallus grinding against the roof of her mouth; it was so wonderful. His climax came hard and surprisingly strong, his penis convulsing and twitching with his orgasm soiling his pants as his cum first spew into the air only to have gravity make if fall onto him.

Laying there only long enough to catch his breathe his mind was blank, only left with satisfaction. _'Ichigo…'_

A small smile graced his lips as he quickly teleported to clean himself up.


	2. Chapter 2 Afternoon Cat Naps

Chapter Two: Afternoon Cat Naps

Chapter Two: Afternoon Cat Naps

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter Two: Afternoon Cat Naps

**2 Years later **

**Somewhere on the streets of Tokyo**

**1:00pm**

She was really starting to get pissed, she was turning into a cat more easily now. All it took was a kiss, any kiss from anything. She was on her way to Masaya's house when his dog, which obviously got out somehow, ran happily up and kissed her, transforming her into a cat. Not recognizing Ichigo in her kitty state the dog started to "play" with her, chasing her in the opposite direction of Masaya's home. Little did she realize that she was getting lost and running away from her original destination.

Turning into a cat was well hidden by the joint efforts of the whole Mew Mew crew and of course Masaya who found her rather cute as a kitten. Sometimes he would purposely get her over excited and kiss her just to hear her purr as a cat.

Continuing her misguided path she recognized where she was. Knowing the café was near by she headed in its direction; Ryou and Keiichiro would help her even if it was at the cost of endless teasing and a lecture. While running through the desolate area of the park near the café, she happened upon Kisshu who was peacefully sleeping against a tree. Stopping dead in her track she wondered if he heard her running toward him, hoping he was in too deep a slumber to notice. Not wanting to go back the way she came for fear the dog was still on her tail, she tip-toed, as best as a cat can, pass Kisshu. Thinking she had made a successful escape she was surprised when Taruto abruptly picked her up.

"Wow what a cute kitty! I bet Pudding would love her…hey I bet if I teased her that I had a pretty kitten and she didn't, she would get really mad…"

Pretending to be a cute innocent non-human feline as best as she could Ichigo's heart was beating a mile a minute. She almost wished Taruto would take her to Pudding, she would recognize her, but then again Pudding might accidentally let the cat out of the bag (so to speak) and then the bad guys would have her in their clutches and in her cat form there was little she could do.

"Taruto be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," Kisshu was now full awake. "If you like Pudding some much why don't you have a play date with her instead of being such a bully. She's never going to like you if you are mean to her all the time."

"HEY! I don't like humans like you do, and girls are gross" Taruto retorted, using his arms in big frantic gestures to get his point across, swinging poor Ichigo around, making her sick and dizzy.

"You'll grow out of that…" Kisshu winked. "Stop swinging that cat around you'll make it sick and then you won't have a toy to make Pudding jealous with." Getting up from his seat Kisshu held out his hand demanding to see their new furry friend. Taruto reluctantly handed the kitten over knowing the Kisshu would most likely let it go.

It surely was a beautiful cat. She was clean and soft, with big bright eyes and a huge over sized bow that only added to her charm. She clearly belong to someone, no stray cat would look so nice.

"Taruto we can't keep her," turning Ichigo upside down Kisshu made sure, "yeah it's a her," Ichigo blushed brightly, the red showing through even if she was a cat. "She has to belong to someone…"

"Oh let me just play with her, we have nothing to do today, no plots, and Pai has kicked me out of his lab." Taruto hyperactive childishness drove Pai to lock the both of them out. Kisshu was unconsciously petting Ichigo and she was unconsciously purring. He liked the sound and held the kitten up to his face to look her in the eyes.

"You are almost as pretty as my Ichigo…" Kisshu said, seeing what he thought was panic in the kitty's eyes.

It was panic, Ichigo was terrified that he had figured it out. She started struggling and yelled, which was meowing to Taruto and Kisshu.

"What wrong with her?" Tartuto asked "Don't scare her!"

"I didn't do anything, here have her!" trying to quickly pass the cat to Taruto, Ichigo took the opportunity to leap from Kisshu's hands and run for dear life.

"Oh now look what you did Kisshu!!"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back. "It was a crazy freaking cat anyways." Kisshu was trying to turn the situation into sour grapes, not so much to shift the blame away from him but more so that Taruto wouldn't be so disappointed. It didn't work though and he had to find another way to make peace with the boy that he saw as a little brother. A few minutes later…

"Come on Taruto lets go find Pudding and the other Mew Mews and see if we can't start a fight or something. All else fails maybe Pudding will give you some candy."

With that the young alien boy stopped sulking, perking up at the chance to have "fun" with the Mew Mews. And off they went flying in the direction of the Café.


	3. Chapter 3 When Opportunity Knocks

Chapter Three: When Opportunity Knocks

Chapter Three: When Opportunity Knocks

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe it'

--

Chapter Three: When Opportunity Knocks

**Still running…**

Ichigo couldn't help but think about how nice Kisshu had been. His petting was so soft and gentle, almost idle, not like Masaya who always seem to pet a little too hard.

'_Is that what they are really like when they aren't fighting?'_

It had never occurred to her that they were just like everybody else. She saw the doors to the café, happy to finally be there, she didn't notice the two alien flying over head though. Kisshu immediately recognized the kitty now running toward the same destination as Taruto and him and thought it strange. '_They never had a cat before…'_

It was almost just as soon as the cat ran inside the café that Ichigo ran out and Kisshu couldn't pass up an opportunity to see her, even if she only yelled at him.

Descending to the ground directly in front of Ichigo he held out his arms for a hug…

"Hello Kitten!"

Startled by Kisshu, Ichigo made a hasty retreat backwards with her hands out in front of her. The last thing she needed was Kisshu kissing her and him finding out about her secret. Making her retreat a little too hastily caused her to fall backward straight now on her backside, Kisshu getting exactly what he wanted. Today her panties were a pale pink with darker pink little kitties with red bows around their necks. As of lately her panties were getting more themed and patterned than usual but always adorable.

Holding his hand out to help her get up, he was glad is clothing was so loose. Maybe no one would notice his erection slowly growing. Not even thinking Ichigo took his hand, very pointedly asking what he wanted.

"I came to play with my Kitten!" Kisshu teasingly replied. He and Ichigo could faintly here Pudding and Taruto fighting in the background.

"Taru Taru won't get any of Pudding's candy if he is mean to Pudding's friends. Even if Taru Taru is Puddings friend…Pudding will use her super special ultra powerful Pudding Ring on Taru Taru…"

"Just give me the candy…and STOP CALLING ME TARU TARU!"

"But Taru Taru is Taru Taru's name!"

Kisshu was full on smiling at hearing the two children "play" but it was his happy laughter that took Ichigo by surprise. She had never heard him laugh other than evilly.

'_Is that really how he looks when he is happy? He doesn't even look the same. He looks so handsome…' _she continued you gaze at him, coming to studying his bare abdomen, his muscle tensing with laughter. He was chiseled and well defined; pale and skinny and very delicate for a man, which added a sense of irony to his rough and demanding personality.

Realizing too late that she was staring at him, he replaced his smile with a sensual knowing smirk. "Doesn't my Kitten like what she sees?"

She answered him by transforming into Strawberry Mew Ichigo.

"I don't have time for this Love." Kisshu not really wanting to start a fight hovered above her.

"I thought this was your day off, you have nothing to do without Pai," the words fell out of her mouth sarcastically and hit Kisshu oddly. Not because of how she said it but rather that she said those exact words at all. He looked at her closely now, thinking to himself that he had heard those word before. It was only moments ago in the park with Taruto but she wasn't around.

Ichigo's cat ears twitched with anticipation of a fight, bringing attention to them. Kisshu notice right away and the realization hit him so hard he almost lost his balance in the air. Trying not to give him self away. He quickly called Taruto and they retreated.

'_Was Ichigo the kitty from this morning? The ears are the same and so are the eyes.' _Thinking it over in his mind he found other similarities.

'_That big bow and the charm that hung from it, it's all the same. And that cat freaked out when I mentioned Ichigo's name!'_

He was sure of it now; one of Ichigo's abilities was to turn into a cat.

'_But what was she doing in the park? Was she spying on us? One thing is for sure, when she is a cat she is at her most vulnerable.' _

He kept this information to himself. He didn't want Pai or Deep Blue to know, and while Taruto wouldn't care he didn't want the loud mouth to let it slip. This was it; this was his chance to finally capture Ichigo. All he had to do was find out how and when she transformed into a cat. And then he would have her, he would make her see. This is what he had been wanting for.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dreaming

Chapter Four: The Dreaming

Chapter Four: The Dreaming

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter Four: The Dreaming

**Weeks Later**

**3:00am**

Rolling over onto his stomach, it almost hurt, putting pressure on his erection in the most displeasing way. He did want to deal with this. Not tonight…he's done it every other night. These silly fantasies that would never come true. But every night since his plot he would wake up wet and sticky, covered in a layer of sweat, more tired than refreshed. Tonight he told himself he would not wake up in that fashion, even if he had to stay up all night, he would not have the embarrassment of running to the wash so early in the morning like he was a prepubescent male.

'Not tonight… Please Ichigo let me rest…'

Tossing himself, he laid on his back, not wanting what he was about to, but anything…anything to get some rest. He didn't imagine anything, he just thought of Ichigo's face, the shocked look she had when he caught her staring at him. Even now he smiled knowing his body was attractive to her. He finished quickly, climaxing fast yet weak hoping it would be enough.

'This is torment…'

Closing he eyes he found sleep, a content smile as he rolled over to rest.

--

He had only been following her for a week before he found out how she turned into a cat. It was by accident that he saw it. Ichigo was running to Masaya's house and his dog had gotten out again and kissed Ichigo as it always does. It was a matter of seconds and a small "poof" of smoke and then there she was, Ichigo, his Ichigo, as the cat he had seen in the park.

At first he didn't believe it. It seemed too unreal and he couldn't say for sure what the dog had done to her to make her transform. But his real proof was when the bastard Masaya picked her up and kissed her, instantly turning back into Ichigo in his arms.

'Is it really that simple? There isn't some chant or energy gathering?'

This was too perfect, but then again she hadn't turned into a kitty when he kissed her. That had been a while though and the Mew Mew's abilities grow with time. But he still didn't think he had all of the information he needed. So he kept watching her, following her every move.

The second time he saw her transform she was with that idiot Masaya again, only he was teasing her, so much so her ears and tail popped out and she had a dark red blush on her face. Masaya then kissed her, transforming her.

'She needs to be excited!! Her heart rate has to be up…well if the prick Masaya can make her blush so can I…'

And with that he plotted his scheme. He had to pick the right day at the right time to start a commotion with the Mew Mew's, then separate Ichigo from them and kiss and capture her before the rest of the Mew Mew's had a chance to save her. It was after that point that he had trouble with.

A part of him just wanted to prove to Ichigo once and for all that his people were right and that they weren't evil, the humans are. Another part wanted to show Ichigo who he was, all the good things she never got to see, explain to her that he would get Deep Blue to spare her life and that they could be together. And the darkest part of him didn't care about anything other than Ichigo, wanting to show her that he loved her, no matter what it took.

It was that dark part that kept him from getting any rest. In his dream this beast that he suppressed during the day had a playground. Twisting and weaving distorted dreams and wishes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In her kitty form she would crawl up to him and kiss him; transforming into a very naked Ichigo still on her hands and knees on top of him. He could see all of her features, her perk breast with taut pink nipples down her stomach to a soft patch of fur fight above her center. She would nuzzle his neck, licking and nibbling as a cat would, moaning almost like a purr, teasingly letting her nipples barely touch his chest.

This was just one of the many beginnings to the endless dreams… secretly his favorite was much darker.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She would resent him, kissing him then pulling away quickly in a hopeless attempt to escape. Grabbing her wrist he dragged her to the wall pushing her face against it holding her hands behind her back. Biting her neck, he runs his finger tips up her inner thigh; a moan slipping through her lips.

"I will make it feel good…I will show you my love…" He harshly whispers in her ear, rubbing his finger over her lips through her panties. Her body responding even if she doesn't want to, her panties soon getting soaked through by her juices.

"Ichigo is such a bad kitty…" saying his words between his teeth currently nibbling on her right ear lobe. He traces the outside of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his fingers tips mocking the gesture by barely caressing her crotch; Ichigo weakly moving her hips, unconsciously pressing her core against his hand, wanting more friction. Her mind is fighting a losing battle. 'This isn't right… but it feels…ahhhh…so good'

Pulling the elastic of her underwear aside, he slowly slips a single finger inside her wetness, causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Masaya had done this to her before but his fingers weren't so long and rough. Kisshu's fingers were calloused from endless years of martial arts training with his sai and the harsh environment of his home planet, they felt wonderful inside her causing an intense friction.

Hearing her cries was too much for him, needing to be inside of her but wanting to see her face as he gave her all of his love. Releasing her hands only for a moment to turn her, Ichigo took the chance to run away. As much has she loved what she was felling she couldn't help but think about how horrible Masaya would feel.

'I can't let this happen… for Masaya sake… I have to find a way out'

But running wouldn't do her any good, she was trapped. Kisshu temper was let loose.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!! YOU ARE MINE!!" Kisshu eyes tinted red with anger, running toward her; she was petrified, never having seen him so livid before. He grabs her tightly around the waist.

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME!!" spoken more as a loud whisper than a yell.

"I can't do this, I won't let you, Masaya is the one I love!" No sooner than the words left Ichigo's mouth did Kisshu throw her across the room on to his bed.

"MASAYA CANNOT HELP YOU NOW!! I will make you forget all about him" Using the blunt end of his sai he hit the back of Ichigo's head. With her vision fading into darkness all she could think of was Masaya…'forgive me'

He removes her clothes from her limp body, somewhere in his mind he knows this isn't right 'But I have to make her see, I have to make her understand that I love her…'

Tying her now naked body to his bed, he won't let her go. Not now, not ever. He quickly undresses himself, throwing his clothing to the side, not bothering to take off his protective wrist and ankle bands.

He kisses her gently, slowly waking her from her unconscious state.

"I love you. You will be mine" is all he says before pushing his penis deep inside her. Ichigo screams in a mix of pleasure and pain and it is music to his ears.

"I'm giving you everything I have, to show you Ichigo I love you, don't you understand." All Ichigo can do now is accept his love, and with tears falling from her eyes she lets Kisshu take her, bound to his bed, crying for the love she feels, for Kisshu, and for the love she will lose, for Masaya.

Kisshu goes faster and deeper, feeling Ichigo resistance slacken. 'She will always be mine' Ichigo calls out Kisshu's name, over and over again she screams.

"Kisshu, I can't take…..ugghhh…I c..can't last much…l ..lon…ahhh…longer…" Oh she is beautiful, how long he has been waiting to hear her says these words to him.

"KISSHU…..K…KISSHU!!" Hearing her scream his name and feeling her inner muscle tighten around him, feeling her overwhelming climax, he couldn't stop himself, he was going to cum…

And yet he wakes up again… wet and sticky, covered in a layer of sweat, more tired than refreshed. So he got up before the sunrise and headed to the wash like he was a prepubescent male, too tired to care, too tired to be embarrassed. It was going on two weeks these wet dreams.

'Soon I won't have to dream this; I will wake up beside you. Please Ichigo let me rest'

A/N: I didn't know if this was confusing. It skips around time wise. If it is too confusing please write a review and suggest how I can change it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Kisshu got your Tongue

Chapter Five: Sunset on my Love

Chapter Five: Kisshu got your Tongue

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter Five: Kisshu got your Tongue

**Tokyo**

**In front of Café Mew**

**3:00pm**

"FUSION!!"

The Chimera Animal fussed with a set of blonde twins. Screaming their battle cry… "GEMINI!"

The Mew Mews had a rough battle ahead.

--

He had picked this day on purpose, this exact time. That bitch Zanko was in the Americas for a photo shoot and the annoying Pudding was away picking up her little sister. The master minds, Ryou and Keiichiro were off looking for Mew Aqua . This made it easier; the Mew Mews were down to three.

'This will be easy, I'll just separate Ichigo from the rest and take her with me'

The plan was simple.

The twins, now a two headed beast with a "Unicode " symbol in the middle of their shared chest, gathered energy for its first attack.

"PEARL RAIN!!" Rain drop shaped pearls flew from the Chimera Animal's hands pelting the Mew Mews.

"I wish Pudding and Zanko were here!" cried Mew Ichigo.

"Pudding's pudding ring would really help right now!" replied Lettuce.

"Enough talk guys, we can't do anything if we can't get close." Mint was right but how, they could barely move.

"Lettuce try your ribbon rush, maybe the bubbles will stop the rain!"

"Ok Ichigo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!!" the bubbles quickly spread and dissolved the pearls in mid-air.

But it wasn't enough; just as soon as the pearls evaporated the beast let loose another attack.

"CONSTELLATION WINDS!!" Two parallel tornadoes descended from nowhere.

"Haha do you really think that your measly weapons can beat my Chimera Animal!" Kisshu couldn't contain his maniacal laugher. 'This is it!'

"Gemini, get them," pointing at Mint and Lettuce, "this one is mine!" His eyes glowed a slight red as he locked his gaze on Ichigo.

All that could be heard was the twisting and whirling of air as the tornadoes approached Mint and Lettuce fast; picking up them into the whirlwinds, spinning them around before spitting them out in the opposite direction of Ichigo.

"No Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint!" She couldn't believe this was happening, what was going to become of her best friends?

"I would worry about yourself kitty." With that Kisshu flew in for the attack and Ichigo took off running.

His plan worked like a charm. Ichigo was separated from the group and he finally had his chance.

Kisshu took her by surprise, knocking her hard against a tree, pinning her with his hands on either side of her shoulders and his knee between her legs, pressing against her thighs; he could feel her heat already.

"Hello my Kitten…" Leaning close he made sure to keep the distance between them only at an inch. Rubbing his nose against hers then licking her neck, Ichigo was speechless and blushing.

"L..le..et me go…" stammering more than she wanted she tried again, but more assertive. "LET ME G…" she had no time to finish as Kisshu kissed her. A long yet teasing kiss. Pulling back he looked into her eyes smiling the way she had only seen once before, happily. Picking her up by her big over sized bow, he collected the now Ichigo cat in his arms and teleported to an alternate universe he designed just for this occasion.

--

It was a simple room with dark walls that seemed to pulse with their own energy. In the middle a futon with a single deep scarlet blanket, nothing else decorated the room. There were no doors or windows, no visible way to escape.

"Well now my Kitten really in my cat…" Kisshu couldn't contain the happiness he felt. His plan had worked! Now she was nothing but a cat and with no one to kiss to turn to a human but him, there was no chance that she would do anything.

"Oh before I forget…" Kisshu took away Ichigo's charm so she wouldn't be able to transform and transported it to a protected place. Meows were the only thing Kisshu got in protest.

"I'll let you make the decision Ichigo. If you want to turn back into a human then you must kiss me," pointing at his lips and winking, it made Ichigo blush.

"Or you can stay as a cat forever and I will take care of you as my pet…"

With that Kisshu sat down on the bed placing Ichigo next to him. Petting her softly, speaking quietly and calmly.

"Ichigo I just want you to understand, to listen…I would never really harm you." Ichigo's heart was breaking; maybe it was his kind caresses or his smooth voice. This was a side of him she had seen but never recognized it for what it was…Love.

It wasn't but moments later that he laid down and picked her up placing her on his stomach absent mindedly petting her, she purred her gratification. Soon she fell asleep, covered in the warm feeling of being loved and the melodious touch of the one that loved her. Kisshu too found peace, and soon followed his love into their dream world.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sun Rises in the East

Chapter Six: The Sun Rises in the East…where's East

Chapter Six: The Sun Rises in the East…where's East?

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter Six: The Sun Rises in the East…where's East?

**Alternate Universe**

**The Next Morning**

Ichigo awoke with a shiver. The warmth that was with her when she fell asleep was no longer under her and she missed it terribly. And while her body longed for Kisshu's heat her mind scolded her for wanting him for anything at all. 'What are you thinking Ichigo sleeping with the enemy like that!?'

Soon enough she was wrapped in Kisshu's arms again, however it didn't last long as he was simply moving her. She wondered why he picked her up so much, after all she could walk and jump just fine; she was a cat after all. Truth was he just wanted an excuse to touch her as much as possible. He placed her on the floor where he had recently laid a mat down. When he got out of bed this morning he realized how cold the flooring was.

The floor was not made out of any material that was recognizable to Ichigo. It was smooth and shiny like glossed wood but as hard and cold as tile. There were no visible marks, no entrances or exits and the walls seemed to melt seamlessly into the floor with no contrast at all. It looked as if one was floating yet your feet were firmly planted on the floor.

However thankful Ichigo was for the rug, it was nothing compared to what was on the mat. Before her was a spread of the most delicious food she had ever seen, but it wasn't her normal taste, no this was an assortment of fish and milk; some she didn't even recognize.

"The blue one is from my planet. It is one of the only edible things left. I want you to try it." Kisshu wasn't quite smiling and had an odd tone in his voice. It was sadness. Sharing what little he had left of his home with Ichigo made him happy but giving away what was considered a delicacy to him seemed silly and wasteful.

Meows were his only reply and at first he thought she wasn't going to eat any of it; she had been staring at it so long that he was sure she was rejecting him and his efforts to comfort and impress her.

"FINE IF YOU WILL NOT EAT IT THEN I KNOW PLENTY OF PEOPLE WHO WOULD LITTERALLY KILL TO HAVE IT!" He couldn't believe her. This was an insult too harsh to bear. Did she not realize the sacrifices that his people made everyday just to eat? What a heartless being humans are to not even consider the pain of others. He wouldn't share anymore of his world with her.

Just as he was taking the dish away Ichigo pounced on it, hissing her disapproval. It was by far the best smelling fish before her and she very much liked to eat tasty things. She jumped upon the plate took the fish in her mouth and hided to the other side of the room where Kisshu couldn't get a hold of her prize.

'This smells so good nyaa'

Wow what a treat, she had never eaten as a cat before and was surprised at how her taste changed. While she did enjoy sushi she wasn't overly fond of fish as a human; preferring cakes and pastries and anything else sweet.

"Now you want it? Give it back you ungrateful brat." Kisshu wasn't about to let her have her way, he leapt for her only to fall flat as Ichigo jumped onto his head then leaped off to land behind him just as graceful as a kitten, with her prized fish still in her mouth. She eat bite after bite of the morsel till it was all gone; so entranced by her feast that she didn't notice Kisshu creeping next to her. And by the time she stopped licking her paws clean of the delicate fish's taste it was too late.

"I've got you now!" Grabbing Ichigo around her abdomen he was squeezing much harder than he realized. But Ichigo fought back, hissing, scratching and biting causing him to let go dropping her to the floor.

"Fine you can stay here alone until you understand that I am the only thing that keeps you alive. I am the only reason you aren't dead or dying. I could kill you right now with my bare hands, I could never feed you and let you starve and rot in this place, a place where no one can help you. I hate loving you."

Kisshu hung his head low, his chin almost touching his chest. His last sentence was an after thought. The guilt filled confession that he had told himself so many times, but now for the first time he said it out loud and to the one person he didn't want to know, didn't want to hear. His rage had given out. It didn't matter what he did, how great he was, how no human could compare. Even his kindness was taken for granted he felt. And with only his pain he teleported from his dimension leaving Ichigo there alone, just like he said he would.

--

**Two day later**

The days seemed to last forever in this place. Ichigo hated the silence. There was nothing to distract from it. Only darkness filled this place. The room was lit by its own aura and pulsed with its own energy. There were no decorations, no comforts, nothing but what was needed; a futon made of the darkest wood with deep scarlet covers, a bamboo mat stained black. Every morning there was food laid out on the mat. Always an assortment of milk and cream and today there was an array of sashimi, there was even Fugu. Ichigo had only seen it on T.V. As excited as she was to have such a rare and wonderful dish in front of her she was terrified to try it; she had seen news stories were a couple died because they ate poisonous puffer fish that wasn't properly prepared.

"Its ok. I've had it before." Kisshu appeared out of no where. The sudden sound made Ichigo's hair stand on ends and hiss.

"Don't hiss at me. I'm feeding you." Kisshu slumped against the wall, ashamed at himself for being so weak against Ichigo. What was it that he loved so much about her?

"You are a brat, selfish and impulsive. You think little before you act and then justify it as 'following your heart'." His eyes were closed, closed against on the onslaught of emotions; feelings were foreign to him.

"And now I am justifying my own actions as such. By 'following my heart' I have put myself and my people in danger. I have caused my enemies to actively search for me and my whereabouts and have kept secrets from my comrades, my true family."

He opened his eyes now, looking at Ichigo directly. Hate, anger, and loathing filled his eyes and yet there was a single tear that lingered in the corner.

"You do not know what it means to sacrifice. You and your kind have wasted the land that the great one has given you. You do no deserve the earth, or any place in this universe."

That was it. How dare he insult her. She had nothing to do with the evils of this world. She was trying to fix it, working as hard as she could to make a difference, to keep the earth green and its people happy and healthy.

--

**Earlier that Morning**

"Ahhh…nnaammmmm"

Kisshu's face was flushed a deep red; anger, embarrassment and exhaustion and bliss all apparent in his eyes. There is nothing better than releasing and yet noting worse than release into your own hand.

"Shit!" Cleaning himself off he cursed this predicament. The girl of his dream, of his torture, of his every desire was in the room next to him and yet she refused him. Worse yet is that in the two days that had gone by he only gotten a few hours of sleep. Just knowing she was near made his mind reel.

He couldn't take it he had to see her. He would creep into her room every morning and evening to deliver her meals. Gazed at her while she slept. This had to end; he had to just explain to her how he felt. How selfish she was; how her kind was killing everything and was undeserving of anything. That it he would just tell her off, get if off his chest.


	7. Chapter 7 Fools Rush In

Chapter 7: Fools Rush In

Chapter Seven: Fools Rush In

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or other material of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

--

Chapter Seven: Fools Rush In

**Alternate Universe**

**The Same Morning**

That was it; Ichigo had had it with Kisshu's "woe is me" bullshit. She was trying to save the world; she was trying to correct its wrongs. She was doing her best.

Didn't know sacrifice, she gave up being a normal girl, a normal life to protect the planet. She had to work all the time and deal with transforming into a cat. She had to deal with Mint being a brat and Lettuce thinking she wasn't good at anything. She had to keep an eye on Pudding and make sure she didn't grow up too fast, and Zanko, well she was a mystery and a handful. Not to mention the constant teasing and pressure from Ryou and Keiichiro.

"I've given up plenty, I can't even be a normal girl and all for what! To fight evil which is YOU!" Ichigo was not going to hold back, but there was just one problem. All Kisshu could understand was…

"MEOW MEOWMEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

He couldn't help but laugh as his very angry cat tried to make a serious point as an adorable kitten. Her eyebrows were slanted down with irritation and her eyes were clear and full of fury, but her words were cute.

"My sweet Kitten I can't understand a word you are saying. It's all meow to me." Kisshu was on the verge of a laughing fit.

'I'll tell you what I think!' And Ichigo pounced on him, digging her small claws into his shoulders, pressing her face against his, leaning in for a kiss.

Instantly she turned back into Ichigo the girl. Kisshu was at first very shocked, but after a puff of smoke clear he could feel Ichigo's weight and warmth against him. Her hands on either of his shoulders, her chest pressed to his as she leaned onto him. And the best part was her moist lips pressed to his wanting mouth. His reaction was immediate; one hand wrapped around her waist and the other hand found the back of her head, tangling his finger in her soft her. He deepened their kiss, forcing his tongue past her lips and teasing her tongue with his.

She didn't resist at first, too caught up in the moment; too happy to be human again, too happy to be held, to feel warm and…safe.

'But I'm not safe at all!' She pulled away and while Kisshu released her lips he didn't release his hold. He stared at her, playing idly with her hair and rubbing small circles on her back.

She shrank into herself at the awkwardness of her position. She had let her impulsive nature take over her better judgment and put herself in dagger, literally in the hands of the enemy. Ichigo pulled as far away from Kisshu has his hold would allow, not wanting to risk his anger. She bowed her head staring at the floor, the space that separated them. She took her hands off his shoulders and clasps them in front of her as if protecting her center. She would have curled up into a fetal position should she been able to. Ichigo was incredibly embarrassed and her deep red blush did not escape Kisshu's eyes.

"I too have sacrificed and great deal. I can't be a normal girl. I'm constantly under attack by you and your comrades, as well as the sad state the world is in. I'm trying to make up for what has happened, but you have to understand I wasn't around in the beginning, I'm not to blame and I'm trying to make amends." Her voice was small. Kisshu wanted to hold her closer but she put her hands against his chest to keep him from tightening his embrace.

"I have to protect my friends, my family, even strangers that I don't know. But I care about them all." She was crying now. Never had she really spent the time to think about how huge of a job she had before her. But Kisshu was right he brought it all to the surface. The Earth was dying, and humans were mistreating it without even knowing. How could she combat the destructive nature of ignorance?

Kisshu didn't care if she resisted. He hugged her, pressed her face against his chest, squeezing her enough to let her know he was there.

'Maybe she understands now. Maybe she finally sees that we are trying to cleanse the Earth just like she is. Only we can do it better, we can rid this planet of these parasitic humans and bring this world back to its former beauty.' Kisshu couldn't believe how wonderful it all felt. How she trusted him to let him hold her. How she didn't hold back in front of him.

"Mumble mumble mumble," followed by a small fist pounding on his chest. Kisshu was surprised but didn't think anything of it, until Ichigo abruptly pushed away, causing him to bang against the wall behind him as she stepped back out of his grasp.

"And you tell me I'm evil. That humans are the bad ones. We don't not kidnap people and hold them against their will. We don't try to control people using Chimera Animals or kill them when they get in our way." Ichigo went from sad to furious in a matter seconds.

"YOU DON'T?" Kisshu couldn't believe how stubborn Ichigo was. How stupid she was.

"Every war you've ever had was because someone didn't think like you. There are bad men who steal children all the time and you punish them by putting them in a cage. And you are right you don't control people with Chimera Animals, you control them with fear and weapons and threats. YOU may not be evil but there are plenty of people out there who are. Are they worth saving?" His rage only grew as he spoke.

"Worst yet they use the earth to promote there evil ways. They take minerals from the ground to fuel their tanks, elements to make their guns. They put nothing back and pollute the air and water. They are not worth saving!"

"Who are you to put a price on peoples' heads? Who are to judge a person's worth? Just because you come from another planet and have powers you think you are better? Have you not noticed that every time you fight against us we win? We fight from out hearts and our cause is true. That is why we will always win, that is why the human spirit will prevail!" Ichigo was begging for him to understand; begging him to see that killing was not the only way.

"Humans have no spirit or heart. If they did they would hear the earth crying in pain." Kisshu was disgusted. Naïve girl.

"Get out!" Ichigo couldn't take being near him another second.

"No."

"Leave me alone now or I will never talk to you and die here in this prison."

"You wouldn't be so foolish." Kisshu was in disbelief but was genuinely scared she wouldn't talk to him again.

"Get out now! You make me sick and so angry!" She was shouting, hoping that by raising her voice she could keep the tears from falling.

"How do think I feel! Lowly human." And with that Kisshu disappeared, leaving Ichigo slumped on the floor, angry and crying in complete disarray. But he did not go far, no his room was right next to hers and he could hear her sobs. His heart was aching to hold her and his temper was longing to smack her.


	8. Chapter 8 Cry Me a River

Chapter Eight: Cry Me a River

Ok sorry I'm five days late from my June 2010 deadline. I bow my head in shame and ask forgiveness.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or othermaterial of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

**Alternate Universe**

**Some time**

Ichigo couldn't tell what time or day it was. Without any light as reference she only had her sleeping patterns to hint at what time of day it was…and according to that it had been 3 days since she yelled at Kisshu and he'd left. Every morning there was food, sometimes even a note but it said little that Ichigo would listen to. For the first day she had cried all day, by the second day her anger and sadness came in bouts. Now on the third she was oddly tired even though she did little but sleep. Ichigo would exercise, walk around, play with her food…anything to pass the time. But now she felt like she was going crazy and she desperately wanted a bath.

Ichigo could take it anymore, "Kisshu…um…if you can hear me I…I really would like to take a bath."

She waited to hear a response but none came.

"Kisshu…Kisshu…!" He said he would come anytime she called. In his note he said that when she was ready to apologize, he'd come right there and might even accept it. Yeah right like she was going to apologize.

A noise startled her and when she turned there was small doorway in the far wall. It looked pitch black and she was hesitant to go through. But curiosity killed the cat and Ichigo's a prime example. She walked slowly over to it.

"Go on, you said you wanted a bath. It's fine."

"Kisshu is that you? Where are you?" Ichigo could hear him but not see him. It was eerie, like the whole room was filled with his voice but she couldn't see him.

"Don't worry I'm not looking…" his voice trailed off. But Ichigo didn't care; the promise of a bath was worth the possible trap, worth him sneaking a peek at her naked. Just was long a she could wash her hair.

She cautiously entered the door way she peaked through to find a huge brass tube with rose petals in the almost empty water. Candles lit the whole area, the floor covered in all different sizes and shapes. There was no plumbing that she could tell, Ichigo didn't care by what magic Kisshu used as long as she could soak.

On a small rack was a towel and robe. But nowhere did she see a place to wash her hair before she got into the tub. Kisshu filled in the details as if he could read her thoughts. Really her expressions gave herself away.

"Go ahead and wash your hair and body in the tub. There is a bucket next to it to rinse. We don't bath like humans do. We are lucky to have water so the 'cleanest' people bath first and we use the same water for everyone. But don't worry I'll change your water, I just don't have another tub."

Ichigo quickly stripped of her clothes and jumped into the tub, which had a little water in the bottom. She searched for soap but to no avail.

" Um…Kisshu there is no soap."

"Oh I'm sorry...**cough**…what kind would you like?" Kisshu's voice was weak and distant and though Ichigo was thankful to be talking with anyone at all she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What kind?" Ichigo was in wonder and awe that Kisshu was so thoughtful and accommodating. Well ok she was locked up but he really did come to her beck and call and brought her good food that she liked. He knew all her favorites and even put small personal touches, like writing her name in chocolate on her favorite strawberry cake.

"Rose scented to go with the petals in the water…please."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Kisshu commanded, and Ichigo immediately obeyed. 'If only she always listened to me!' he thought as he teleported the soap into Ichigo's hands. She squeaked her delight and quickly started to wash.

It felt so good to get clean, wash away the tears and anger of the previous days. She rubbed every muscle, every sore and achy spot from too little activity. Then she lathered up her hair, massaging all the stress out of her head. When she went to reach for the bucket of water to rinse it was too far away. She stepped just one foot out of the tub and reached again, losing her balance on her slipper soap covered toes. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the floor but to her surprise she never hit the hard ground but rather a hard body. When she opened her eyes she was very naked and very on top of Kisshu.

"Ahh you hentai, I thought you said you weren't looking!" Ichigo scrambled to get up but inevitable slipped more and more in her haste causing her to repeatedly fall onto Kisshu.

"Stop moving that hurts. Plus look my eyes are closed, I was just trying to catch you!" he had a small smile on his lips. And while it did hurt he couldn't help but love the feel of Ichigo's warm and soapy body on top of his. Her breast were larger than he remembered, or so they felt, and soft and squishy. If he wasn't in so much pain he'd have an erection like no other.

"What do you mean it hurts, are you saying I'm heavy?" Ichigo couldn't believe how insulting he was. Though he did have his eyes closed…kind of chivalrous for Kisshu.

"Yeah your heavy that is why I couldn't catch you…*cough cough*…" Kisshu fell into a series of coughing. Ichigo thought he was making fun of her.

"Now you see here, I am not heavy at…all…." Ichigo trailed off as she looked down at him under her. There was a trail of blood from his shoulder to his chest. "Kisshu what happened to you?" panic started to flood her. SHE WASN'T THAT HEAVY! Kisshu chuckled followed by a cough.

"You called for me in the middle of battle, I had to finish quickly and was a little reckless, that is why I was late. Why are you worried for me my love?" Kisshu opened his eyes now to look at her and she was a sight to behold. Her entire body was pink from the warmth of the bath water and glistened from the soap still clinging to her curves. Her breast had indeed grown and they were slightly chilled, her nipples perked peaking from underneath the soapy lather that hid too much in Kisshu opinion. 'How much soap does a girl need!'

But the bubbles also trailed down her chest to her abdomen, smooth with just enough fat to be womanly and not over toned. He watched in pure agony as a small cluster of bubbles slide down her belly to her…'oh dear Great One!' She had a tiny curl of hair right above her pink slit and he wanted nothing more that to make it red with his abuse. He wanted to leave it, and her, sore and satisfied, dripping wet…and wanting more.

His breath came uneasy, but for all the glory of her body it was looking at her face that he lost is breath. Her eyes were clear full on concern and curiosity tinted with anger, deepening them to a scarlet in the dim candlelight. Her checks flushed from the embarrassment of their position, her wet hair curling around her ears and chin faming her face and dripping water onto her beautiful bosom. And her lips slightly parted and as red as the rose petals floating in the tub, Kisshu wondered if they would be as soft…he tangled his hands in her wet messy hair and gentle pulled her head down so that their lips met.

He was surprised that she didn't hesitate or resist. Ichigo melted into him. He was so warm and she was so lonely. She missed human contact, not that Kisshu was human, but he was there and his kisses were amazing. Kisshu lifted his leg, grazing his knee against her warm core and was rewarded with a small sigh. Ichigo, though experienced with Masaya, hadn't felt anything like this. So often she was too embarrassed to really partake in what she and Masaya didn't, but Kisshu was raw and rough and made her head swim with passion. She had heard Zanko talk about how American boys do this and that and let the girl….first. She couldn't imagine, Masaya just always directed her and then often she was too shy to ask for much in return. But Kisshu knew how to read her. He would edge her on little by little and stop when she protested. His kisses where so soft even though his lips were strong and demanding. And the way he moved his body to better position himself…'position…Shit what am I doing…I'm hurting him, he's injured from battle…wait a second...'

"What battle?" Ichigo pulled away so fast that Kisshu's tongue was still sticking out of his mouth.

"What?" Kisshu couldn't understand anything but kissing her more. He tried to pull her lips back to his but when she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away he was flooded with anew pain that instantly cooled his libido. Ichigo saw him visibly cringe with pain, his face losing its color.

"The battle that injured you so much. The battle that made you late!" She got on her feet and put her hands on her hips unwittingly putting her whole body on display for Kisshu.

"Did you hurt my friends? Did you kill someone?" Anger rose to the surface. "Well did you?"

Kisshu coughed, it was amazing how without her kiss his injuries seemed much worse.

"You did...didn't you!" her eyes started to fill with tears.

"NO, No, no I didn't." Kisshu couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore. She had just stopped.

"I don't believe you. Who else do you battle but the Mew Mews?"

"No really, I fight more than you guys. Plus I'm not allowed to attack the Mew Mews on my own. I was…I was trying to stop some whalers…off the coast. I made a chirema animal with a whale. I thought I could scare them away but when I got on the ship they attacked me. It's just that when you called I had to rush back and one of the guys cut me, pretty deep. I haven't been able to treat it so it hasn't healed yet." Kisshu said it all in one breath, in a rush hoping to keep the tears from falling.

"You stopped whalers?" Ichigo almost didn't believe it. He looked down at him noticing for the first time his tattered appearance. His shirt was torn. A slash starting at the left shoulder going across his chest to his right hip and a bloody gasp that followed the tear. His shirt was cut in half and by the looks of it his body almost had the same fate.

"Hell yeah. They're messing with what the Great One put here. I fucked them up!"

"Why haven't you treated you wounds?" The cut was deep. So deep that is hadn't healed quickly like all the wounds she had inflicted on him.

"I had to get you soap and then you fell."

"I was bathing for 10 minutes at least between that!"

"Uh yeah…I was distracted!"

"You were looking!" She was so livid she could beat him. "You said you weren't looking!"

"I wasn't looking at the time I said that! And I didn't see much damn soap was in the way. Plus if I hadn't been looking you would have fallen! What's it matter anyhow, if I wasn't looking then I'm certainly seeing enough now."

Ichigo looked down at her still naked and now rather cold body. "EEKKK!" She reached for the towel but Kisshu grab her wrist.

"First let's get the blood off." There was a crimson trail across her that mirrored his own injury. It pained him to think that she would ever get hurt in battle, though often times he was the one injuring her.

He teleported behind her, now naked as well, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he teleported them both into the tub which had more and fresh water in it.

"Kisshu I can't. I can't take a bath with you…." But Kisshu was already rubbing the soap swiftly over Ichigo's chest. At first he just washed her, as fast as he could. "Kisshu! Stop it! I can't do this. I love Masaya!"

"Shut up, he isn't here. I've seen how his is with you. He just tells you what to do. I want to show you how I feel, I want you to feel it too." Anger slowly crept into his voice, but he wasn't going to stop now. He had her, wet, naked, and he would make her willing. He rubbed the soap purposefully over her breast, paying extra attention to her nipples.

"You've watched us?" She sighed and gasped.

"Yeah but he's no good. See your body knows what it wants. It feels better than when Masaya does it." That name left a horrible taste in his mouth. Ichigo gasped again and Kisshu abandoned the soap and instead circled her taunt pink peaks with his finger tips then pinched them between his thumb and forefinger. Ichigo moaned and Kisshu's penis grew stiff against her butt. He pressed his shaft against her, loving the pressure and she couldn't believe how long and thick it felt. Ichigo could feel it from her bottom to her lower back and while somewhere in her mind she protested she couldn't help but compare his to Masaya, which had never been quite this large.

"Kisshu please, ahh, please stop."

"I won't, I can't. I have to make you understand." And he slipped one hand down under the water to her trembling core.

"NO! AHHHH. NO STOP!" But Kisshu wouldn't let up. He caressed her lower lips and twisted her nipple while grinding is dick up and down her backside. "No Kisshu. Stop!" She tried to pull his hand away back he only got more forceful.

"Ichigo I don't want to but I will force you. Let me, if you don't it won't be what I want. I don't to hurt you but I will…I will do what is takes to show you." The words didn't seem right leaving his lips. He had dreamed of forcing her and loved it, but now that it was here he wanted her to accept him. Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't fight how good it felt but she knew that this wasn't love to her. To Kisshu maybe this was what love meant and maybe it would be better to just accept it after all.

Kisshu spread and closed her lower lips exposing it to the warm water. Ichigo was squirming, leaning back against Kisshu just riding out the waves of pleasure. He slipped his finger between her, rubbing her clitoris. She screamed out in pleasure mixed with guilt.

"Kisshu not there. Don't ahhhhh, it feels….ahhhh." Oh it was music to his ears. She may not be calling out his name in pleasure yet but they would get there. In time she would stop saying no too. He slipped his middle finger inside her. Her young pussy wrapped tight around it, so tight his long rough finger couldn't move in and out very deep.

"I see that Masaya doesn't do this to you often. You are screaming, and your pussy is so tight. Feel how tight your insides clench around my finger. Don't you see, your body is begging me to have you, to take you." Kisshu was right. Masaya didn't do this to her. Didn't make her feel this good, this dominated, this helpless, this horny. They had messed around but never had sex and he almost never fingered her. But she could feel the difference, Kisshu had longer fingers that were rougher and caused more delicious friction. With him inside and rubbing circles on you pearl of pleasure she couldn't take it. Kisshu felt her wall convulsing, about to climax.

"Oh Ichigo you are about to climax…cum with my fingers inside of you!" and he slipped a second finger in her. It was too much for her, him filling her pussy and pumping his fingers in and out. She had never cum like this for Masaya.

"Kisshu, NO NO I'm I'm…..AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo organismed so deep that her legs trembled and heated flooded her whole body. Her head swam with pleasure and her ears rung.

"Ichigo. I'm cumming…..I'm cumming with you!" Kisshu's climax was more powerful and relieving than anything he had ever felt. Both he and Ichigo were satisfied but with Ichigo's pleasure came the great pain that she had done something that would cause Masaya suffering that she hadn't stayed true to him. Her heart was broken and she was numb to everything but the slightly pleasurable hum of her body.


	9. Chapter 9 Awakening

Chapter Nine: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or othermaterial of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

**Alternate Universe**

**Days Later**

Ichigo had blacked out in the tub, in Kisshu arms. She hadn't woken up since and still laid motionless on the futon. Kisshu would bath her, change her, tried to make her eat but other than small amounts of water she would never become conscious enough to consume anything. Ichigo was growing paler with each passing day and Kisshu had no idea how much longer she or he could last like this. He rarely left her side for the last 3 days; he never slept, barely ate. Kisshu emotions range from worry and concern to hatred and anger to sorrow and guilt. How could he have done this, but then how could he not have.

He had tried to make her understand, to show her what love from him could be like. At first he thought that she had surrendered herself to him, he was overjoyed and spent a while holding her in the tub. She was somewhat responsive still, nodding her head and making small noises, but then he felt her body slacken and her weight increase. Since then Ichigo was as she was now, a sleeping beauty, but no kiss would wake her.

'What have I done? How is it that even when I have her, she isn't here.' The sadness slowly creeps from his heart to cover his whole being. Exhaustion takes over and Kisshu falls into a dreamless despair of slumber.

**In Ichigo's Dream**

"Ichigo…Ichigo" The voice is sweet. Kind but distant.

"Ichigo you have to face this. You have to overcome. Ichigo you have to, for the sake of your friends and family…Ichigo…WAKE UP!"

Ichigo abruptly sits up. Her breathing ragged and rushing. She feels around her, desperately searching her surroundings. 'This is my bed!'

"Ichigo wake up. You're late for school." Her mother calls from downstairs. But Ichigo still doesn't believe it. Rushing to the mirror she examines herself. 'I should be trapped! I should be with Kisshu.' But she doesn't see any sign of him, of the nightmare she must have had.

"Ichigo get down here!"

"I'm coming Mom, I'm just getting dressed." She quickly changed into her school uniform and ran down stairs.

"Ichigo you can't wear that it's freezing outside! Go change or you'll miss homeroom altogether."

"Remember we changed to our summer uniforms last week." She replied. 'What's going on?'

"I'm leaving."

"Ichigo please, get dressed…" but your mother's protest fell on deaf and overjoyed ears.

Nothing could have prepared Ichigo for the desolate world that waited outside her door. The wind blew hard and frozen; there was no sign of green, no grass or trees, not even dead remains of the earth that she has fought so hard to save.

"This is what will happen, this is the fate the Kisshu's planet faced." The voice was still kind, still distant but filled with sorrow.

"What are you talking about?" Inchigo turned to go inside but she couldn't make out the door. Everything the eye could see was grey, frozen, miserable.

"You have to overcome. You have to forgive. But you can never forget. Everyone is depending on you."

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to be here. How…HOW…can I overcome THIS!" The tears rolled silently down Ichigo's face. This was Earth's fate, but how could she be expected to carry the world on her shoulders.

"THIS is TOO much. How can I, one person, one girl, fight such a battle?" She feel to her knees, she knew it was freezing but she felt nothing.

"You are stupid." The voice had turned angry and yet still sorrowful.

"What?"

"You have to wake up. Don't just lay there!"

"I'm not laying down! Tell me what can I possible do?"

"Wake up, you must fight, even me you must fight. Find whatever it is in your heart that you hold dear and fight!" The kind voice seemed to be changing, getting more and more distant.

"Ichigo you have to wake, don't be stupid." Kisshu couldn't keep is emotions in check and as usual the only expression he could give way to was anger.

"Wake up you stupid girl. You have to fight whatever this is."

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and while she wasn't completely sure of where she was she knew what she had to do. 'I must overcome, I must fight, I must find what's in my heart!'


	10. Chapter 10 What's in your Heart

Chapter Ten: What's in your Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I claim any of the ideas, images, or othermaterial of Tokyo Mew Mew and/or all versions/variations/spinoffs of the series. Tokyo Mew Mew was created by illustrator Mia Ikumi and writer Reiko Yoshida and all credit should go to them.

A/N:

The Last Chapter! YAY one story complete!

-This is my first FanFiction ever. Please review, and let me know what needs to be fixed and improved upon.

-If a sentence begins and ends with '...' then it is a thought and is not said out loud

e.x. 'I can't believe that'

**Alternate Universe**

"I have to leave, I have to fight." There was something burning inside Ichigo. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What the hell! Why?" Kisshu was so relieved she had woken up but he had thought she would be happy to see him, or at least not cry all the time but even now she had tears in her eyes.

" Look I need to find something, I don't know what it is but I need to find it I have to find it!"

"After all this, all we've been through, all I've done for you… you're just going to leave. Do you think you can walk out of here! I won't let you. I'll stop you. I LOVE YOU!"

"Your love is a falsehood!" She couldn't help it, she yelled it. Somehow it seemed clearer to her now.

"Fuck you! You seemed to like me well enough before, what's changed?"

"I saw it," her voice was small, full of pain, "I saw what happened to your world. I know you must have suffered…but I can't. I can't let that happen. Not here, never here and never again."

"So you are going to single handedly save the Earth? Is it worth saving, look at your people. They don't even want to save themselves."

"I'm not alone, I have Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro…and even Masaya. And other good people. There is good and given the chance it will grow!" The words just swelled up in her chest and burst out of your mouth. There was such power in her, in her spirit.

"The only thing that grow in them is selfishness, greed and hatred. They don't want to change, they want to use and destroy. They want to hate."

"Some of them want to love!" That was it! That's what was in her heart…love. Love for all things, all people. Compassion and understanding. Love is what could save the Earth. Love for her friends and family and love for Masaya.

"Do you think he'll take you back?" The words dripped in distain. Kisshu knew it would hurt her, that the question would sting.

"I don't know but I love him anyways. Please understand that I love him more than even you love me. I love this Earth the way you loved your home. And I have to fight, I have to overcome my own shortcoming. I am not alone. I have a whole planet, and friends that will find me!" She didn't need to raise her voice; she knew Kisshu couldn't deny the truth in her words.

Kisshu was defeated. He realized the empathy Ichigo had for him but it did little to comfort him.

"They've already found you. It's been days, they know you're here they just haven't been able to get to you." Kisshu knew that whatever he and Ichigo had shared in this other world, in this pocket dimension he had created for them couldn't last.

"It's only a matter of time before they find you, and…and…you're not worth holding on to!" As much as Kisshu tried he couldn't get angry, couldn't muster the strength to hate her. 'This must be the kind of love she feels for..for…someone else.'

"I'm leaving. Please don't try to stop me."

"You idiot do you think I'd risk my life for you?" Ichigo could tell he was putting on a mask, he almost sounded like the normal Kisshu.

"I'll defeat you and those stupid Mew Mews the next time. If I had more strength I'd do it now but dealing with your sorry ass is exhausting!" The universe Kisshu had created started to slowly melt away. Sunlight flooded Ichigo's view blinding her temporarily.

"Just know this…" Kisshu yelled out to Ichigo.

"what you'll kill me next time we meet?" Ichigo called back.

"…my love was never a falsehood." Kisshu's voice faded as she fell to the ground.

"Ichigo! Pudding Pudding will catch her with my Pudding Ring!" But before Pudding could Ryou jumped up and caught her.

"Oh man Ryou took away all Pudding's fun!"

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" Ryou usually calm demeanor gave way under all stress and anxiety the Mew Mew team had been feeling for the past week.

"No I'm fine really. How is everyone here?"

"How can you be worried about us? You're the one who was kidnapped for a week!" Lettuce was both touched and frustrated by her friend's concern for their wellbeing when she had been in so much trouble.

"A whole week! My mom's going to freak!"

"Don't worry, I explain to her that we were going on a fieldtrip but I don't know how long we could have kept her off our tail. You should thank me!" Mint was, though she never showed it, extremely relieved.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Keiichiro's kind expression was such a welcome.

"Yes. Is everyone here?"

"I came as soon as I could." Zakuro was, as ever, calm and collected. "I brought someone with me..." Masaya was nervously waiting to see her. He instantly grabbed her, pulling her into a painful hug.

"Tell me you're ok, tell me he didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine but…" she averted her eyes from his.

"Whatever it is we'll overcome it, together." Masaya didn't need to know right then what had happened, he only needed her safe.


End file.
